Honeypelt's Adventures
by obugg7
Summary: Honeykit is a ThunderClan kit, who is very excited for her warrior ceremony. With strange dreams that haunt her sleep, she fears that she is going crazy. but a StarClan warrior gives her a prophecy, one that she can't ignore: it keeps proving itself true! But as her life continues, she realizes that she can't keep running away from her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Honeykit!"

"I'm coming, Foxkit! Just calm down. I don't know if we should do this," I said nervously.

"Scaredy mouse, scaredy mouse!" Goldenkit cheered. "All you have to do is run in then out. We'll go in right after you. If you don't learn how to take risks, you'll never be a good warrior. Besides, it's just the warriors den, for Starclan's sake!"

I growled at them and brought myself to my feet. _I'll show you that I can be a good warrior!_ I ran through the brambles, my tiny paws trembling. _Hey,_ I thought,_ this is a nice den. It's way better than the crowded nursery._ I had made it nearly 3 tail-lengths in, when I bumped into something big and furry._ Oh no! A warrior!_

"Honeykit? What are you doing in here?" I looked up to see Lionclaw, probably the fiercest and meanest warriors ThunderClan had. He was also one of the bravest, but to me, he was scary. He looked down at me, mouth curled into a snarl, amber eyes glowing in the dimly lit den. "I said '_what are you doing here?'_!"

I looked down at my paws, shifting uncomfortably from side to side. "I-I… Foxkit and Goldenkit told me I could never be a real warrior if I couldn't take risks! I'm sorry, Lionclaw. I didn't think I would get in so much trouble…"

"Well, that doesn't mean that you can go strutting through camp like you're clan leader! You should be"- The golden tom was interrupted by a sweet, loving voice.

"Lionclaw, she is just an innocent kit! Don't get your whiskers in a knot, she meant no harm." It was Rainpetal, the blue-gray ThunderClan medicine cat. I had seen her shuffling throughout camp, and she had been in the nursery for the past few days, watching over the newly-born kits named Silverkit, who had silver fur; Bluekit, who had blue-gray fur and a reddish tail; Waterkit, who was a darker shade than Bluekit; and Mistykit, who had light gray fur. They were only a quatermoon old, and were already getting rowdy in the nursery. Rainpetal turned to the entrance and flicked her tail at me to follow her out. I walked out, aware that Lionclaw held a hard glare on me. When we stepped out, I heard Foxkit and Goldenkit whispering to each other.

"Honeykit!" Foxkit cheered. "What happened? I bet you got in trouble. Did you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes," I snarled. I crouched down and pounced in him. He tumbled and I wrestled him. Then Goldenkit leaped on me and tackled me to the ground. She sat on me, and I tried to push her of, but I couldn't. I squirmed around, but she wouldn't budge. I saw Rainpetal walk off towards the nursery.

"Okay, you can get off of her now," Foxkit said. Goldenkit rolled off of me.

"They did _what_?!" I whirled around to see Brightstripe storming out of the nursery. I stiffened, and saw Foxkit hide behind Goldenkit. "You kits have caused so much trouble! Sneaking into the warriors den? Really? You are setting a terrible example for Snowtail's kits. You are going to be refined to the nursery for the next quatermoon, as your punishment. Starting today. Now go to the nursery. No complaints!" We pouted and went to the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up, Honeykit!"

"I'm coming, Foxkit! Just calm down. I don't know if we should do this," I said nervously.

"Scaredy mouse, scaredy mouse!" Goldenkit cheered. "All you have to do is run in then out. We'll go in right after you. If you don't learn how to take risks, you'll never be a good warrior. Besides, it's just the warriors den, for Starclan's sake!"

I growled at them and brought myself to my feet. _I'll show you that I can be a good warrior!_ I ran through the brambles, my tiny paws trembling. _Hey,_ I thought,_ this is a nice den. It's way better than the crowded nursery._ I had made it nearly 3 tail-lengths in, when I bumped into something big and furry._ Oh no! A warrior!_

"Honeykit? What are you doing in here?" I looked up to see Lionclaw, probably the fiercest and meanest warriors ThunderClan had. He was also one of the bravest, but to me, he was scary. He looked down at me, mouth curled into a snarl, amber eyes glowing in the dimly lit den. "I said '_what are you doing here?'_!"

I looked down at my paws, shifting uncomfortably from side to side. "I-I… Foxkit and Goldenkit told me I could never be a real warrior if I couldn't take risks! I'm sorry, Lionclaw. I didn't think I would get in so much trouble…"

"Well, that doesn't mean that you can go strutting through camp like you're clan leader! You should be"- The golden tom was interrupted by a sweet, loving voice.

"Lionclaw, she is just an innocent kit! Don't get your whiskers in a knot, she meant no harm." It was Rainpetal, the blue-gray ThunderClan medicine cat. I had seen her shuffling throughout camp, and she had been in the nursery for the past few days, watching over the newly-born kits named Silverkit, who had silver fur; Bluekit, who had blue-gray fur and a reddish tail; Waterkit, who was a darker shade than Bluekit; and Mistykit, who had light gray fur. They were only a quatermoon old, and were already getting rowdy in the nursery. Rainpetal turned to the entrance and flicked her tail at me to follow her out. I walked out, aware that Lionclaw held a hard glare on me. When we stepped out, I heard Foxkit and Goldenkit whispering to each other.

"Honeykit!" Foxkit cheered. "What happened? I bet you got in trouble. Did you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes," I snarled. I crouched down and pounced in him. He tumbled and I wrestled him. Then Goldenkit leaped on me and tackled me to the ground. She sat on me, and I tried to push her of, but I couldn't. I squirmed around, but she wouldn't budge. I saw Rainpetal walk off towards the nursery.

"Okay, you can get off of her now," Foxkit said. Goldenkit rolled off of me.

"They did _what_?!" I whirled around to see Brightstripe storming out of the nursery. I stiffened, and saw Foxkit hide behind Goldenkit. "You kits have caused so much trouble! Sneaking into the warriors den? Really? You are setting a terrible example for Snowtail's kits. You are going to be refined to the nursery for the next quatermoon, as your punishment. Starting today. Now go to the nursery. No complaints!" We pouted and went to the nursery.


	3. Chapter 2 (the real version)

"This stinks!" Foxkit whined.

"Really?!" I said sarcastically, "I didn't notice!"

Goldenkit was pouting in the corner of the den. Then one of Snowtail's kits -Bluekit- ran right into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Goldenkit shouted.

"I'm sorry, Goldenkit," Bluekit said, not sounding sorry at all. Goldenkit grunted and buried her nose under her paws. "Now, has anyone seen where Silverkit went? She was chasing me, but now I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere..." Bluekit's eyes narrowed and she turned back towards the entrance to the nursery.

Foxkit sighed. "I wish we could go play with them."

"Me too," I agreed. "If we were playing with them, I'd tackle them all, and then Shadestar would make me a warrior right then and there, and he would say 'Honeykit, you really know how to fight off other cats, you would make a great warrior' and then I would become deputy soon after, and then I would become leader, and I would get rid of all rules that say that kits have to stay in the nursery when their mom says they have to."

Foxkit snorted. "That'll be the day. The day when _you_ become clan leader. If anything, it'll be me that's leader, not you."

"That is _so_ not true!" I said, fur bristling.

"You guys are both mouse-brained!" Goldenkit interrupted. "Shadestar is still leader, and he's not going to make either of you a warrior until you've been apprentices. So you should just stop pretending you're so amazing and just sit through this quartermoon and get it over with."

Foxkit looked down at his paws, upset. I just glared at Goldenkit. _Why was she being so mean to us? I mean, I'm in a bad mood, too, but I'm not being mean to everyone..._

Just then, Seedstep -our father- walked in. "Hi, guys," he said. "I heard you got in trouble yesterday. Do you know why Brightstripe punished you?"

"Because we fought and set a bad example?" I guessed.

"Exactly," Seedstep said. "And do you understand that what you did was wrong?"

"Yes," Foxkit mumbled.

"Good," Seedstep said. "I'll go see if Snowtail's kits would be willing to come inside and play with you." He left the nursery without another word. After a few moments, Waterkit, Silverkit, Bluekit, and Mistykit walked in. They looked at us and we had a short conversation that ended in the phrase 'Okay, go hide, now,' coming from Waterkit's mouth.

The rest of us went to go hide in the small nursery. Snowtail's kits were three moons younger than we were, but I still enjoyed playing with them. We only had two more moons until we got to move to the apprentice den, and I was going to spend as much time playing with my friends as possible before we had the responsibility that the apprentices have.

Later that night, I had dreams of being a warrior; running through the forest, chasing mice; seeing the camp from HighRock. Those were some of the best dreams I'd ever had.


End file.
